The Demon Bride
by Diverse Flower
Summary: Sesshomaru is looking for a wife but is having a hard time finding one so his father holds a competition! Half of Japan finest competing for his son love! Rin is just well rin who randomly get selected to compete Who will sesshomaru pick? SessXAllFemaleOC
1. Chapter 1

A/ N: hey! Here is another sesshomaru and rin story. WHOAA! I'm just flowing with ideas! I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think

WARNING: This story contains heavy adult contents and not advises for the bitchy people who like to complain about these types of stories. YOU HAD BEEN WARN O_O

_The Demon's Bride._

Rin was a 22 year old single female, a college graduate and currently living with her grandmother. In other words, she was a _bum. _But if you ever ask her she was argue that she _is_ not a bum but just a little lost soul that lost her way. Rin currently was job searching. She'll so anything to get on feet and pay her grandma and her friends back for all the _loans_ they lend to her. But, there was simply nothing out there she could do legally! Rin major in college was psychology, she didn't think about majoring in nursing like her best friend Kagome did, which apparently was only good job out there for her! Was her faith truly _this? _Stay at her grandmother's and become a lonely old woman with no source of income and die? From the looks of it, it was. However, that all change when a faithful call from _Demon Bride_.

"_E-excuse me? You want me to compete_? For who? Oh sorry I just couldn't..You pay me how much? Oh hell yes! Sign me up!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1- Out Of Options_

_(Before that Faithful call)_

_Rin Kato._

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 126_

_Current Occupation: Bum….._

Sighing as she press the delete button, deleting yet another application.

_Why is job hunting is such a pain. _Rin slide down her chair getting in her 'I am bum' position while mindlessly typing.

"Rin. What are you doing?" A cracking voice from the hall called out.

"looking for a job, ma." Rin reply her hands still swiftly typing along the keyboard. Pressing enter, she was surprise that there were no errors or misspells.

_Maybe I should find a job that involves typing. Hmm_

"looking for a job," her grandma repeated. Ignoring her grandma. Rin continue to scan her google list of jobs with stern brown eyes, an app pop up in middle of her screen rudely stopping her googling.

_Don't these people ask can they_ _RUDELY interrupted your googling? _

_**Demon Bride, come sign up and see if a demon has his claw intertwine in your fate.**_

' _His claw intertwine with my fate, huh? Let's see.'_

"Girl shoot, we can live off my social security for years! Hehe" Rin rolled her eyes at her grandmas' naïve nature.

"that little chump change ain't even enough to get your medicine and pay the bill on time." Rin whisper.

"You say something dear?"

"No grandma." Taking a glance at the computer time, Rin cursed under her breathe and quickly send in her information.

"Where the fire?" Ask her grandma still standing in the hall.

"I have job interview, ma! Dammit!" quickly button her jacket she gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Already? Wow that internet sure work fast." Her grandma said more to herself than rin.

"Grandma that was plan B. I'll be back before dark."

Grabbing the house keys rin out the house the fastest she could with heels on. Running with caffeine in her body, rin almost cause 3 murders and earn 16 middle fingers. Making it to her bus stop, her heart drop when she saw it pulling off.

"Wait! Wait!" tapping the bus window the bus driver glance at rin, who had been wearing the biggest begging smiling ever. Perhaps, not big enough because the bus driver just ignore her.

"You ass hole!" she scream giving the window one more hard punch. Watching the bus drive away she deeply sigh and look up at the sky looking for a remedy, but only saw dark gray clouds beginning to swell.

"No. NO NO NO! Damn it!" Feeling the first raindrop fall on her forehead she let out a growl and place her suitcase over her head, letting the angel's tears pour down on it.

_If I walk fast enough I might make it without getting drench._

_**.XOXO.**_

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru." One of his family's servants said, while opening his BMW door. Gracefully stepping out he took off his shades placing them in his jacket pocket.

"Servant, did you know it was going to rain?" Ask sesshomaru without making eye contact with the servant.

"No sir I did not." He reply.

"Do you know it's raining now, servant?" ask sesshomaru still keeping his eyes everywhere but on the servant.

"Yes I do sir." He reply.

Finally focusing his attention on the servant, his low golden fearful eyes, burned holes into the servant. Who couldn't avert his eyes from his Master's.

_God, have he always been this gorgeous?_

"So why is there no umbrella over my head, _Human."_ Coming to his senses and snapping put his daze, the human brain begin to fully understood his lord request.

"My apologize." Bowing deeply the servant quickly ran to get his lord his umbrella. The criticizing eye of Sesshomaru never broke contact from the servant back as he jogged to get the umbrella.

"Idiotic human."

._**XOXO.**_

"Hello? Mister Tom? I-it's Rin Kato." Rin ask into the microphone box that hung from outside his house. Waiting for his response rin check her hair that was now a heap of curls, thanks for the unexpected rain, that still fall viciously from the sky making a monotone beat when it hit the solid ground.

_*sigh* Maybe he left. I am half hour._

Turning to take her leave, she heard name being cry from a distance. Her eyes lit up when she saw a mop of blonde hair and low crystal blue eye starring at her knowingly.

"Mister Tom." Resisting the urge to bow she stick out her left hand to greet him in an America way.

"You're late Ms. Kato." Letting her left hand fall beside her hip, she manager to crack a smile and mindlessly scratch her head.

"I miss the bus." Tom sigh and shook his wet hair.

"Really Ms. Kato, you should invest in a car. This is a _job interview_. Anyone else will curse you out and never give you the chance to redeem yourself." He said letting eyes wander down rin wet legs.

"Yes I know Sir. Please forgive me." Rin said unconsciously bowing.

"No need so Japanese Ms. Kato. All is forgiven. Will you like to come in?" He said walking passed her and pushing his door open effortlessly, leading the way into his eerie home.

"Close the door… I don't want no one to see this."

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! Y'all hate me! But please don't! My laptop had this worm thingy that prevent me from updating! So don't blame me, blame the worm :( Either way please accept this update as my apologize.**


	3. Chapter 3

Doing as she was told, she closed the door and walk to his bathroom to get change.

_Just a couple of pictures and you done._

This wasn't new for rin. She was use to doing odd jobs just to get a little money in her pocket or pay for her grandma medicine or pay off loans. It pains her that a college graduate has to scoop so low just to get some money to pay for simple needs. She couldn't keep or find a job for the life of her, she already borrowed up to a thousand from her friends and the bank wouldn't lend her a loan with no source of income. So this was her only option. Indeed, life has given her lemons and she made the bitterest lemonade that not even she can swallow. 

She took a deep breath and begins to remove her wet clothes and get change in her custom. Looking in the full length mirror she smiles weakly.

_Today you not Rin Kato. You're Sakura Hentai. So it's okay if she dresses like this._

Taking another deep breathe rin quickly put on her dark make-up, her green contacts in and finally her signature long curly red wig, and placing her feet into the 6 inch heels Tom gave to her.

"Ms. Hentai, are you ready for your close up?" Cracking the door open his blue eye begin to sparkle.

"Well, I must say that color suite you well." He said while leaning against the door scanning her up and down. Not leaving a bit of her unseen by his eyes.

Rin or Sakura rather, had on a see through pink corset that lace up in the front at the end of the corset was light ruffles that stop above her belly button. Her bottoms were pink thongs that had ruffles in the front. Her heels went against the angelic look her custom had to it. They were all black close toes shoes with ride stones and spikes around the heel of the shoe.

"A course it does...It's on me." She said letting the cocky attitude of Sakura Hentai shine through.

"hm. I see. Shall we?" He said grabbing her arm and leading her to the set.

_**.XOXO.**_

Sesshomaru stood outside his father's study waiting for permission to come in. Silently waiting Sesshomaru couldn't help but to think that this little 'Father and Son' talk was about him not finding a mate yet. It was true that Sesshomaru was getting older and with rising forces sudden appearing he can get kill any moment, without him having a heir to carry on his or father name. Since inuyasha was only half demon the possibility of him making full demons are slim. So the reasonability fall on his shoulder, which Sesshomaru absolutely did not like.

"What's taking him so long to open the door..." He thought out loud. Pulling out his phone he sigh deeply.

_It 12:17 I'm going miss the cooking show._

Knocking on the giant oak like doors his sensitive demon ears heard his father grunt and a familiar voice been muffle out.

"Father?" question Sesshomaru. Not hearing a reply, sesshomaru got the hint and the smell, that his father was occupied with his mate.

"Father I do _not _have time for this. If you attended to do such shameful act with that human, then please don't call me till after you done." Walking away he left his father and his step mom frozen.

"I told you we should have waited. Look what you done, scar the poor boy. "Izayoi said trying to remove herself from the position she was in.

"The boy had heard worse. He just mad he missed his cooking show." Inutaisho replied repositioning his wife leg. Earning a moan, as he continues his movement of his hips.

"A-ah- C-cooking show?" She said griping the cushions underneath her.

"Yeah. He want to learn how to gut." He answers thrusting deeper.

"G-Ah-Gut what?" she said slowly losing her sanity. Inutaisho grunted hooking another leg on his shoulder and continues his assault on her body.

"Ugh, H-humans.."

_**.XOXO.**_

Sesshomaru sat outside of his family garden admiring the diverse and clean cut flowers. Even though he hated his step mother she does have good taste. Picking a yellow daisy he twirls it around his index finger and his thumb thinking about the current events. Closing his eyes he tossed the daisy away.

_It not like I don't want a mate it just so hard to find one. Every woman father had sat me up with was always so…hideous? No repulsing._ Sighing Sesshomaru stood up from the ground and walk deeper into the garden.

_Why can't a woman be like these flower. Easy to find and pleasing to look at. _

As Sesshomaru continue to walk deeper into the colorful garden his sensitive demon ears caught the sound of his male servants.

"Dude, look at her! She EXPOLSIVE!" Said the much younger demon to the semi older demon.

"Nah, man look at her. Now, she can spank anytime she want." The boy said putting the magazine up to his friend.

"Wow! Man, I-Is t-hat—" The older demon smile and nod.

"Yup. The one and only Red bomb Shell, Sakura Hentai. Isn't She hot." As both men drool over the picture of The Bomb Shell, they was oblivious to Sesshomaru.

"So this what the servant do on their spear time." In shock, both of them drop their 'Japan's Finest' magazine.

"L-lord Sesshomaru. Um um w-we were j-just um."

"Looking for a mate for you!" said the younger demon helping his older friend out.

"Yeah, lord sesshomaru a mate! We heard the troubles you been having to find one, so we thought we help you out." The older one said, standing up straight wearing his 'I'll pull one over you' face.

"I see. So you thought that this Sesshomaru will want a filthy whore from a porn magazine?" He said glaring at the two coldly making the smile from their face drop.

"W-well um um. It not a porn—" The older demon cover his friend mouth giving him the 'We did too much already' look.

"We apologize lord sesshomaru." Bowing deeply both males quickly ran leaving their precious magazine. Sesshomaru watch the demons scatter with low judgmental eyes.

_Cowards._

Turning away to take his leave, his eyes glaze over to the magazine. Perhaps it was curiosity that made Sesshomaru take a double look at the magazine, or was it fate pulling the red thread that tie around his pinkie, to the magazine. Whatever it was the feeling or force brought him closer to the porn magazine. He stood over the magazine, casting a shadow over it.

_Maybe just a look… Just to see what those buffoons was talking about. _He told himself, trying to make his actions just_._

Looking both ways to see the costs were clear he pick up the filthy magazine -with haste- scurried away to his chambers.

_**.XOXO.**_

"That's a wrap." Tom said adjusting his camera and cracking his neck.

"Thank God, my feet are killing me." Rin said taking off her wig and shaking her smush together dark brown curls lose.

"Yeah. You can get change now Ms. Kato." Nodding she took off her heels and walk to the bathroom to disrobe for the 2nd time today. Shutting the door, she push her back against the door and slide down sighing deeply.

_Is this really my life for now on? Lying to my friends and family, posing half naked for a couple of yens, living in my grandmother for the rest of my LIFE!_

As she grabbed the sink for support she caught glance at herself. The green contacts that cover her natural brown eyes, seem to hide any emotion she felt. However, her running dark makeup that stain her face, snitch her out. Lower her face she took out the green contacts, and wipe away the remaining makeup off. Looking back up to the mirror she smile.

_Don't cry. Life is not that bad. It not you. This is not your life. But Sakura Hentai's. _

She thought using her physiology skills on herself, but soon came back to bite her when her subconscious made a comment.

_Well since you created her, doesn't that kinda make her part of you. A piece of your true self, that you hide from yourself but show on camera. Or is she someone you wish to be._

Rin didn't reply. She quickly begins to change.

**A/n: I know it sounding kinda like an angst story but I swear it'll get more lovey dovey! It just I have to make rin seem so depress and out options that she will have no choice to go to demon bride! Oh btw, I need some RP characters for this story. I notice that Inuyasha does not have a lot of females! So If you want to be in the story just comment or PM me stating your character her personality the role you want to play in this story and if you want to a bad guy or good guy. No promises that you'll get the part Please and thank you **

**-**_**Diverse Flower 3**_


	4. The Red Bomb Shell

**A/N: So I have been sick! But I'm pulling through just for you guys! enjoy this update **

**-**_**Diverse Flower 3**_

_**.XOXO.**_

Collecting her pay she gave a firm American hand shake to Tom, who just giggle.

"See you soon Ms. Kato." Grabbing her by her small shoulders he kiss both sides of her cheeks leaving Rin fluster.

"W-what was that for?" She stuttered.

"For the great work today. I know how hard it is for you to come down here." He said his hands still resting on her shoulders.

"Well, it is a job." She replied trying to shrug his hand off her shoulders but failing miserably. Her sparkle with concern.

"Yes. A job. A job that you do oh so well." Bring a pale finger up to her lip and parting it slightly he look in her brown eyes almost getting lose in them.

"Rin, or do you rather for me to call you Sakura? Like your fans do." She look into his blue eyes and began analyzing the emotion she saw, they was filled with a unmistakable emotion rin knew oh so well about. You didn't need a college degree to figure out what he was thinking about, it was written all on his face and the way his voice got noticeably deep, revealed it all as well.

"Are you a fan?"

"I am."

"Then you can call me Sakura." He smile and pull her closer by the back of her neck. Leaning down slightly to make sure they was eye to eye, nose to nose, and only an inch apart from her red cherry plumb lips.

"Can I drive you home… Sa-ku-ra?" she watch his eyes lower on her breast and back to her eyes. Getting the hint, if his intentions was clear before it was definitely now. Rin now knew that this was not one of his 'Customs' that he did in his country. Rin knew that the glint his eyes and the curve of his lips was not foreign or a custom. She knew the ways of Lust oh so well, to misunderstood it.

Backing away she focuses her gaze of the ground."

"No, I'll catch the bus." She said. Trying to make her voice sound as stern as possible.

Feeling the feeling of rejection sting his ego he simply nodded telling her to call him when she got home. Taking her leave she grip the envelop full of money and speed walk to her bus stop, not daring to look back.

_Americans are so weird._

_**.XOXO.**_

"Honey, are you sure we should we be doing this. You know how shy Sesshomaru is when come to cameras." Izayoi said look up from her laptop.

"Yes I'm sure. And there won't be any cameras. It's a deserted island." Inutaisho said continuing to scan his laptop of names who sign applied.

"Oh what about her, hun? Kagura of the wind. It says here she owns her own business. –business lady. So you know she independent- and um, 5'7, that's a nice height for sesshomaru? Don't you think love?" He said turning his gaze to his wife, who gave him a bored expression.

"I still think we shouldn't be doing this."

"ugh, here we go." He said rolling his eyes and landing them back on his computer screen.

"Don't _Here We Go_, me! At less let him pick the girls he want on the show!" she whine to husband.

"It not a show. It a competition. And you really want Sesshomaru to know about the competition now? He'll delete all the profiles and probably destroy the island before we even get the girls to the island!" He said.

"Why are we even having a competition! Why can't be like a normal family, and like a normal son, he'll go out and find a nice girl." Izayoi said throwing her hands up.

Inutaisho shook his head and said calmly.

"Because honey we're not normal. We bunch a demons and humans with too much money to keep." Izayoi gave him a stern look and roll her eyes and aggressively flip her hair. Inutaisho sigh, seeing that his wife was beginning her silence treatment thing.

"C'mon hon, think about it. With a competition and with sesshomaru not knowing it a competition yet, we can one: hand pick who sesshomaru should mate with. Two: Get Sesshomaru out of this box he put himself in. And three: By us shorting the time progress of him finding a girl and dating her and waiting God know how long for grandchildren, we can insure grandkids my next year." Izayoi ears twitch, hearing grandkids and by next year in one sentence. Inutaisho knew it was gaping holes in his plans, but he needed Izayoi with him if this was going work.

"Okay I'll do it. But only because I want grandkids." Returning back to her laptop she continued to scan the applications.

_Now that over with. Now I need figure out how to get Sesshomaru agree to this._

_**.XOXO.**_

Sesshomaru suspiciously held the magazine close to his chest using his forearms to block the front cover, trying to make the magazine look discreet as possible. Keeping his eyes darting left to right, picking up his pace every time he saw a familiar face, all while ducking his head to hide the sweat that drip down his face from nervousness. Indeed his was nervous, his reputation on the line not every day you see the Sesshomaru holding a dirty magazine down his halls.

_I'll be damn if I get caught with __**this**__._

Reaching his bedroom he eagerly grab for the knob and look both ways to perhaps make sure no crazy maid was hiding in the shadows, seeing that the shadows was clear of crazy maids he open his door and quickly slam it making sure to lock all his locks he had place on his door. Raising an eyebrow he wonder why he order so many locks on his doors in the first place. Shrugging it off he flop on his king size bed and stare at the magazine holding it to the light, hoping the artificial light will somehow purify it. It didn't. Sighing he place the magazine on his lap and sat up against his pure white walls. Glaring at the magazine again he rolled his head back and took a much needed deep breath.

"okay. I can do this. It only a magazine," giving the magazine a stern look he touch the edge of the magazine slowly peeling the magazine cover back to reveled the first page.

"a magazine with half naked females." Gulping sesshomaru hands begin to shake, with anticipation. Guilt and doubt started to form in his mind.

_Should I really be doing this? What if this someone mother in this magazine? _

Starting to place the magazine down, in disgust that he might see some gross woman in her 40s posing half naked. But somewhere, somewhere, deep down in his little soul, he grip the magazine again.

_No, I'm not going chicken out I didn't do all that sneaky in vain. Eww I sounded like a brother. Wait did I said ew?_

Shaking his head trying to make himself stay on topic, he grip the magazine harder and took a deep breath building up his nerve he somehow lose.

"Let's do this"


End file.
